millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vampire Bride/@comment-26516384-20150627103817/@comment-173.206.36.245-20150627191935
"Do people really expect to do it 100% like the videos and hoping the same result?" I do :o When my team just happen to be like eith or poor trooper it's obvious i will mimic them ... i mean looking at their video just to come out with my own version seem kinda pointless. Lazy much ? yeah without a doubt. ''Why fixing something than isn't broken ? It's another story when you can't do 100% like them. To me 100% is having the same units, lvl (or highter) and cost (or lower).'' ''Anyways gotta laugh at what people tell you ''TheAnonymous1 Their Cypria are lower leveled ? they have more costly unit ? i wonder if they heard themselve. I have both those problem when trying to mimic poor trooper yet i managed to 3* ... after an handful of try but that is a detail :D My Cypria is lvl 37 0% and by the time i got the mage out i'm 9 Cost behind Poor Trooper. The diff between me and poor trooper is where he have 15 Cost Clovis, 11 Cost Daniela and 10 Cost Soma on the bottom. I have 50CC44 100% Despara (17C), 50CC50 0% Stray (14C) and 50CC50 100% Soma (11C) It could have been a nice setup if not for the fact Stray is at 0 affect making his attack a whole 65 attack under Soma while having 3 cost above my soma Sadly he is still my second best archer. So far we only placed 4 units yet i have spend 6 more Cost than him. Not much but enough than if i do like him and place my healer first i got a nasty surprise. I need to put my mage first (50CC42 51% Barbastoff) Then my healer. My mage cost 3 Cost more than poor tropper so we are 8 Cost behind than him ... No need to tell you how much of an assle it become when it come to placing a 20 Cost leanne. In fact i couldn't ... those wolfe were passed when i was at 17-18 Cost by the time i set her up i lost 2 lives. So i have to use a lvl 38 0% greenhorn to stall the 2 smaller wolf which still kill her within 4-5 hit --' The thing is one of those wolfe almost got killed by Despara/Stray/Soma making him die at the first fireball so our greenhorn with paperthin def endup blocked the nasty werewolfe and that is something nobody want. I had to retry this 5-10 time just to get a run were nether of those smaller wolfe die asap. Feat i was never able to reproduce more than once xD 3* it was hell but once my leanne got CR to 18 thing got a lot smother, i was still 7 cost behind by then but it was a lot smother (crazy how much 2 cost less can make your live easier), i can now use her to stop the second wolfe and the werewolve (the first is too fast but die at the first fireball, and the second is behind her already almost out of her block reach) From there thing go fine, i actually block the vampire at the first melee spot near the mob entrance/exit so than my Golden mage with x2 splash hit him few time ... but my main goal is to separate the vampire and the 3-4 lesser vampire, Just enough so than he is between the black armor and the 3-4 lesser vampire. So than by the time he got to my Despara/Stray/Soma he die there.